


The Alt Girl From the Coffee Shop

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Chloe's bad day turns into one of the greatest days ever once she talks to the alt girl at her local coffee shop. (Origonally a one-shot, turning it into a multi-chapter fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot for you guys!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT OR IT'S CHARACTERS, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF PITCH PERFECT
> 
> Hope you guy enjoy!

Chloe was not having a good day. Work was miserable, she's so done with her boss. He's always treating her with a piece of shit. And the redhead can't even rant to her blonde best friend as Aubrey was on a business trip. So that's why Chloe is making her way to the local coffee shop. Chloe is in dire need of a nice hot chocolate.

Chloe pushes the door to the coffee shop open and walks in, walking up to the counter as there isn't a line.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The tiny brunette at the register asks.

"Hi," Chloe says, "Can I get a small hot chocolate?"

Chloe looks at the nametag on the girl's shirt, 'Beca'.

"Is that all?" Beca asks.

"Yeah," Chloe says taking out a five dollar bill.

"Okay, your total is $2.27."

Chloe hands Beca the five dollar bill, getting $2.73 back.

"Chloe, right?" Beca asks.

"Yeah," The redhead smiles.

"Okay, Chloe," Beca smiles, "I'll have your drink ready in a minute!"

"Thanks," Chloe says before stepping to the side.

"Here you go Chloe," Beca hands Chloe her drink.

Chloe accepts the drink, "Oh, uhm, I got a small," Chloe points to the drink, "You gave me a medium."

"Yeah, I know," Beca says, "You seem like you're having a fucking horrible day, so I thought I would try and make it a little better!"

"Well you succeeded, thank you!" Chloe smiles.

"No problem Chloe," Beca says, "Have a great rest of your day," Beca waves, walking back to the register.

"You too," Chloe says before walking out of the coffee shop.

***

Chloe makes her way into her apartment, and puts the hot chocolate on the counter, going to her room to drop her stuff off and change into comfier clothes.

Chloe hears her apartment door open and close shut, I thought I locked the door? Chloe looks around her room for something to defend herself with, grabbing a letter opener from her desk.

Chloe slowly makes her way out of her room, gripping the letter opener tightly. She sees a figure with it's back towards her, standing in the kitchen, holding her hot chocolate.

Chloe slowly moves towards the figure, making sure not to make any noise. Chloe approaches the figure and the person turns around just as Chloe's about to grab them.

Chloe stumbles back, and lands on the floor.

"Chloe!"

Chloe sits up, "Aubrey! What the fuck!"

"Why are you holding a letter opener?" The blonde asks.

Chloe looks at her hand and then up at Aubrey, "I thought someone broke in! You weren't supposed to be home for another three days!"

"I know! They cancelled the rest of the meetings, so I flew home!" Aubrey exclaims.

Chloe looks up at Aubrey.

"And this is the greeting I get!" Aubrey smiles.

Chloe gets off the ground and put the letter opener on the counter before throwing herself at Aubrey, "You're back, oh my god I missed you so much!"

Aubrey laughs, "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too!"

Chloe pulls away, "Now, what were you doing with my hot chocolate?"

"Oh, just reading the little note on it," Aubrey smiles, "What have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"What note?" Chloe asks, furrowing her eyebrow.

Aubrey turns the cup and Chloe notices a small paragraph written with black sharpie.

Chloe grabs the cup and reads the note:

'Chloe, that's a pretty name! Pretty name for a pretty face ;) Let's hang out sometime? Only if you want….so uhm yeah….. Here's my number, give me a call or something! I get off work at three''

Chloe looks up at Aubrey, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to go call her!"

"Whoa, slow down it's only 2:30," Aubrey says, "Which coffee shop?"

"The one right down the road."

"Which barista?" Aubrey asks.

"The short brunette with the piercings," Chloe says.

"THE ALT GIRL?" Aubrey yells, "Of all the people there, it's the alt girl?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiles, "She's hot!"

Aubrey groans, "Fine, but if you two become a thing and she breaks your heart, I will break her," Aubrey says, "And we will go to a different coffee shop!"

Chloe laughs, "Calm down, we haven't even talked outside of the coffee shop!" Chloe says, "Who knows if anything will happen."

"So, tell me about your trip!" Chloe changes the subject.

"It wasn't even interesting, it was a business trip!" Aubrey says.

"I know, but you got to go to New York!" Chloe exclaims.

"I go to New York all the time for business trips," Aubrey points out.

"Whatever," Chloe nudges Aubrey, "Why'd they cancel the rest of the meetings?"

Aubrey laughs, "Okay, so basically…"

***

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Chloe! Y'know you put your number on my cup.." Chloe says.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Chloe rushes out.

"It's okay, because this is actually the right number," Beca laughs.

"Oh my god, you ass!" Chloe exclaims, "I just had a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," Beca says, "I had a chance and I took it," Beca laughs nervously.

"It's okay," Chloe says, "Though, you made me think that you gave me a fake number…" Chloe trails off.

"Answer me this," Beca says, "Why would I give a fake number to a pretty girl like you?"

Chloe blushes, "I… uh…"

"So, you want to hang out?" Beca asks.

"Yeah, definitely!" Chloe says.

"Awesome!" Beca says, "You want to talk over coffee?"

"That would be great!" Chloe laughs.

"Sweet, I can come pick you up?" Beca says, "And by pick you up, I mean I can come to your place, and we can walk, because I don't have a car…" Beca says.

"That works, I'll text you the details!" Chloe says.

"Cool, I'll see ya soon!"

"See you soon," Chloe says. And the line goes dead.

***

Beca stands in front of Chloe's apartment door, and pulls on her flannel, straightening it out. She raises her fist and knocks on the door.

The door swings open and a blonde raises an eyebrow, "How can I help you?"

"Uh..I'm here to pick up Chloe," Beca says.

"I think you have the wrong apartment," The blonde says.

"Nice try," Beca smiles, "I've seen you with Chloe in the coffee shop...Aubrey is it?"

Aubrey looks at the girl, "Uh yeah…" Aubrey turns around, "Chloe!"

"Coming, I'm coming!" Chloe calls.

Aubrey turns back to Beca and smiles.

"Medium raspberry tea, with a blueberry muffin…" Beca mumbles.

"Sorry?" Aubrey asks, not hearing what Beca said.

"Medium raspberry tea, with a blueberry muffin," Beca says louder, looking up at Aubrey, "Why do you order tea at a coffee place?"

Aubrey looks at Beca, "Why do you sell tea at a coffee place?"

"Touche'," Beca smiles.

"Okay, you ready?" Chloe asks, looking at Beca.

"Yeah," Beca smiles.

Beca watches as Aubrey leans down and whispers something to Chloe.

"She's a keeper," Aubrey whispers.

Chloe smiles, "You think?"

"I know," Aubrey smiles, "Now, you two go have fun!"


	2. Chapter Two

After a short walk, Beca and Chloe arrive at the coffee shop.   
“Here, let me get that for you,” Beca rushes to open the door for Chloe.   
“Thank you,” Chloe smiles and walks inside, Beca following behind her.   
“Here, c’mon,” Beca leads Chloe over to a table in the corner of the shop.   
Chloe sits down and waits for Beca to sit down across from her, but she doesn’t. Chloe looks up at Beca, raising an eyebrow.   
“Do you want your usual order or a hot chocolate?” Beca asks.   
“You know my order?” Chloe asks, surprised.   
“A hot coffee, with two packs of sugar and a splash of cream,” Beca smiles.  
Chloe smiles, “I’ll take that please!”   
“You got it!” Beca says, “I’ll be right back,” And Beca walks over to the counter, walking behind it.   
Beca quickly makes Chloe’s order and makes herself an iced coffee.   
“Here, I got an iced coffee and a hot coffee,” Beca says handing the cashier a ten dollar bill, “Keep the change,” And Beca walks over to Chloe.   
“Here ya go,” Beca sets down Chloe’s coffee in front of the redhead and sits across from her.   
“Thank you,” Chloe smiles, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“Did I do it right?” Beca asks, a smile on her face.   
“You did!” Chloe exclaims, “You always do!”  
Beca blushes, “Well thanks for agreeing to come here with me.”   
“You don’t have to thanks me,” Chloe says, “I wanted to come!”   
“Well I’m glad!” Beca says.   
“You want to play twenty questions?” Chloe asks, “So we can get to know each other!”   
“Sure, you want to ask first?”  
“Yeah!” Chloe exclaims, “Let’s start out easy….favorite movie?”   
“Actually,” Beca says, “I don’t like movies.”   
“What?” Chloe exclaims, “How...how do you not like movies?”   
Beca laughs, “You sound like my friend.”   
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Chloe asks with her eyebrows raised.   
“A bit of both,” Beca says.   
“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to accept that answer, but I just wasted a question!” Chloe exclaims.   
“It wasn’t a waste, you learned something about me,” Beca points out.   
“I guess...You’re turn to ask a question!” Chloe beams.   
“Alright,” Beca puts her hand on her chin as she thinks, “What do you do for a living?”   
Chloe sighs, “I work in retail.”   
Beca frowns, “You don’t seem very happy about that.”   
“Yeah, it’s not what I originally planned to do, and my boss is a total ass,” Chloe rolls her eyes, “He’s always asking me out, and when I decline, he loads me with a ton of things I don’t have time for.”   
“What an ass,” Beca points out, “But what do you want to do?”   
“Ah, it isn’t your turn to ask a good question!” Chloe smiles.   
“Alright then, ask away,” Beca smiles.   
“Where did you go to college?” Chloe asks.   
“I actually did not go to college, same as you, I had other plans than what I’m doing now,” Beca scratches the top of her head.   
“Why didn’t you go to college?” Chloe asks.   
“I do believe it’s my turn to ask a question,” Beca smirks.  
“Okay, you got me there,” Chloe laughs.   
“Okay, so what did you want to do originally?” Beca asks.   
“I wanted to open a dance studio and teach kids how to dance,” Chloe sighs, “But that didn’t happen due to my parents sending me to college for business, not willing to listen to what I actually wanted to do.”   
“Yeah, parents can suck a lot,” Beca says.   
“You can say that again,” Chloe says.   
“Yeah, parents can suck a lot,” Beca repeats.   
Chloe whacks Beca on the arm and smiles, “I didn’t actually mean it!”   
Beca smirks, “I know, I just had to!”   
“So,” Chloe says, “Why didn’t you go to college?”   
“I want to be a DJ, I’m still working towards that, my friend Luke has an upcoming radio station and he plays my music on it, so, here’s to hoping something happens,” Beca smiles.   
“That’s awesome!” Chloe exclaims, “I hope it works out!”  
“Thanks,” Beca blushes.   
“But you said he plays your music, do you write music?” Chloe questions.   
“No, I just make mixes,” Beca says, seeing a confused look on Chloe’s face, “I mash two songs together.”   
“That’s cool! Can I hear them sometime?” Chloe asks.   
“Defin-” Beca pauses, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out and looks at the caller ID- Luke.   
“You can answer that,” Chloe says.  
Beca looks back up at Chloe, “No, I can call back later,” Beca hits the decline button and puts her phone face down on the table.   
“Are you sure?” Chloe asks.   
“Yeah, I’m positive,” Beca smiles.   
After a few minutes of talking, Beca’s phone starts to vibrate again.   
Beca sighs and flips it over, seeing that Luke is calling her, again.   
“Why don’t you answer it?” Chloe suggests, “It might be important.”   
Beca goes to speak, only for Chloe to stop her.   
“I should be going anyways, I have work early tomorrow morning.”   
Beca frowns, “Let me at least walk you back to your place.”   
Chloe smiles, “Okay, c’mon.”   
***  
Beca and Chloe arrive at Chloe’s apartment.   
“Well thanks for going out with me,” Beca smiles.   
“No, thank you!” Chloe says, “Seriously, thank you.”   
“It was my pleasure,” Beca smiles, “We should do this again,” Beca shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans.   
“Totes!” Chloe exclaims, “I had a good time!”   
“Me too!” Beca says.   
“I’ll text you,” Chloe opens the door to her apartment,   
“Okay, see ya.”   
“Bye Beca,” And Chloe walks inside, the door closing behind her.   
Beca sighs and starts to walk away. As she makes her way to the exit of the apartment building, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Luke.   
“Becky!” Luke’s voice comes through the phone, “Finally!”   
“This better be important Luke!” Beca exclaims.   
“It is, it is,” Luke says, “Come to the station!”   
“Now?” Beca asks.   
“No in a week,” Luke says sarcastically, “Yes now, Becky!”   
“Luke, what’s so important?” Beca asks, pushing the door to the apartment building open and exiting.   
“I guess you’ll just have to come to that station and see!” Luke exclaims.   
“Luke, I’m not in the mood for your games.” Beca says.   
“Sorry Becky!” And the line goes dead.   
“Luke!” Beca says, “Luke!”   
Beca sighs and pulls the phone from her ear, “What a bastard!” Beca whispers as she stuffs her phone back into her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there! So, this was originally a one-shot, but people wanted more, so now it's a multi-chapter fic. So yeah, that's a thing now...  
> Well thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment as it motivates me to get more up for you guys!
> 
> ~Movies :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment as it motivates me to get more out for you guys. If you haven't already, check out my latest one-shots!
> 
> ~Movies :)

Beca made her way to Luke's station and makes her way inside.

"Luke!" Beca calls, looking around the area.

Beca continues to look around, not getting a response, "Luke?"

"C'mon Luke, I'm not in the mood for your games!" Beca calls.

Someone grabs Beca from behind and covers her mouth.

Beca's eyes widen as she attempts to elbow the person holding onto her.

"Becky, calm down," Luke says, letting Beca go.

Beca turns around, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Luke puts his hands up, "I had a chance and I took it!"

Beca rolls her eyes, "Whatever, what's so important?"

Luke smiles, "Follow me," Luke slowly starts to walk towards the studio.

Beca follows Luke as he walks gestures to a small window that looks into the studio, "Looks through."

Beca starts to look through the small window, Luke stopping her, "Don't freak out, okay?"

"How are you going to tell me that and expect me to not freak out?"

"Just look through," Luke points at the window.

Beca looks through, seeing Jesse.

Beca looks back at Luke, "Wow, I've never seen Jesse before."

"What? Let me see," Luke gives Beca a little shove and looks through the window. Luke gives it a little bang and puts his thumb up.

"Okay, look through now!" Luke backs away from the window.

Beca raises her eyebrows, "You're weird."

"Whatever, just look through!"

Beca steps forward and looks through the window, her heart dropping as soon as she does.

Beca takes a step back and looks at Luke, "Is this for real?"

Luke smiles, "Yeah, all for you Becky!"

"No, you're fucking with me," Beca points a finger at Luke.

"Nope," Luke says popping the 'p'.

Beca looks through the window again, "Not bullshit?"

"Not bullshit," Luke confirms, "You want to go meet him?" Luke throws his thumb over his shoulder.

"Uh yes!" Beca exclaims.

"Come on," Luke walks to the door that leads to the studio, Beca right behind him.

"Wait," Beca stops, "I'm nervous."

"That's okay Becky, just be you," Luke opens the door, "Now come on."

Beca follows Luke into the studio.

"Ed, my man, here she is!" Luke says, causing a redhead to turn around.

"Ah," the man takes a few steps closer to Luke and Beca, "So you're the famous Beca?"

"Oh, uhm..no...I mean yes, but like uhm not famous, but you...you're...you are...Ed Sheeran..you're the famous one," Beca blushes.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright," Ed laughs.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous...yeah, only a little nervous," Beca smiles.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Beca," Ed smiles.

"Me too," Beca says, "I mean you too."

"So, I want to collab with you," Ed smiles.

"With me?" Beca questions, pointing at herself.

"Yes," Ed laughs, "With you."

"And you want to collab?" Beca asks.

"Yes, I want you to sing with me on my new album, that you are also going to produce!" Ed exclaims.

Beca stares at Ed, "Are you… are you serious?"

"I am so serious, I heard some of your mixes on Luke's station and I hit him up and then he let me listen to some covers of yours," Ed says.

Beca glares at Luke. Only Luke had access to her covers, as Beca recorded them in his studio.

"And, I wanted you to work on it with me," Ed smiles.

"This is amazing!" Beca exclaims, "And I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well, it is Becky!" Luke slaps Beca on the back.

"Why don't we go celebrate?" Jesse suggests.

"Not yet, frat boy," Luke says, "I think a contract is needed."

"Yeah, that will be safe," Ed says.

"Well, it's a good thing I have one right here," Luke pulls something out of his back pocket.

"So, how about we read through it, and talk about some things?" Ed looks at Beca.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Beca says, grabbing the contract from Luke's hands.

Beca looks down at the contract, before snapping her head up to Luke.

"Luke's Recording Studio?" Beca asks.

Luke smiles, "Yeah, just for you Becky," Luke wraps his arms around Beca's shoulders, "I know how important being a producer is to you, so I might have pulled some strings-"

"-A lot of strings," Jesse cuts in.

"-To form this into a recording studio, but it was worth it."

Beca wraps her arms around Luke, "Thank you so much!"

Luke wraps his arms around Beca, patting her on the back, "Don't go all soft on me now Becky."

Beca pulls away, "Don't worry, I'm not going soft."

"Good, that might be a scary sight," Jesse says.

"So, let's get to talking," Beca holds the contract up.

***

After going over a contract and talking a little about the album, Beca, Luke, Ed and Jesse find themselves at a bar.

"I can't even believe I am working with you," Beca says.

"Well believe it, because it's happening, shorty!" Ed says.

"To Ed and Beca!" Luke says raising his beer, the rest of the group following suit and clinking their drinks together.

***

After a while of drinking and partying, the group of four decide to split an Uber, and that's how Beca found herself at her apartment.

Beca is so drunk, and can barely walk into her room.

Beca makes it to her room and picks up her phone, deciding to call Chloe.

"Beca?" Chloe's tired voice comes through the phone.

"Hi, Chloe," Beca slurs.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Chloe asks, noticing Beca's current state.

"I'm fucking fantastic!" Beca exclaims, "Life could not be better!" Beca says, "Actually, you know what would make life better?"

"What?" Chloe asks.

"You being my girlfriend."

Chloe's heart stops, Beca's just drunk, calm down.

"You should get some rest Beca," Chloe says.

"Okay Chlo," Beca says.

"I'll call you in the morning to check up on you."

"Sounds good," Beca yawns.

"Goodnight Beca."

"Nighty night Chlo."

***

Who the fuck is calling Beca this early in the morning? Beca has the worst headache and feels like shit.

Beca reaches over to grab her phone, holding a hand against her head.

"Hello," Beca says.

"Hiya!" Chloe's bubbly voice pounds its way through the phone.

Beca groans.

"Wow, I thought you'd be happier to talk to me!" Chloe says.

Beca starts massaging her head, "I am, don't get me wrong, I'm just super-"

"-Hungover?" Chloe says.

"How did you know?" Beca asks, slowly sitting up.

"You might have given me a call at three in the morning," Chloe says, and Beca feels bad. Why would you call Chloe at three in the morning you dumbass?

"Oh, haha, sorry about that," Beca says, "Did I say anything like weird?"

"No," Chloe smiles, "Though you did say that life could not be better," Chloe decides to leave the last part out.

"Did I now?"

"Yup!" Chloe says, "Why don't you tell me why life could not be better?"

"Let's meet up, I'll tell you in person," Beca says, "I think it's too exciting to say over the phone."

Chloe smiles, "Okay, why don't you come over to my place?" Chloe suggests

"Sounds like a plan!" Bec exclaims, "What time shall I come over?"

"Anytime you want," Chloe says.

"Okay, I'll get ready and come over."

"See ya soon!" Chloe exclaims.

"See you then Chlo."


	4. Chapter Four

Beca arrives at Chloe's apartment and knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Beca hears footsteps.

The door swings open, revealing Chloe, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey," Beca smiles.

"Hey!" Chloe says, "Come on in!" Chloe steps to the side, allowing Beca to enter.

Beca walks in and looks around.

"So," Chloe says closing the door, "What was so important?" Chloe leads Beca to the couch.

Beca sits on the edge of the couch and smiles, "So, my friend Luke, the one with the upcoming radio station," Beca says, "Played some of my mixes on his station and Ed Sheeran heard them and called Luke and he let Ed listen to some of my covers, and now I'm producing and singing on Ed's soundtrack!"

"Oh my god!" Chloe squeals, "That is so amazing!"

"Right!" Beca says, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"I am so happy for you!" Chloe smiles, "This is all you've ever wanted!"

"It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that this is happening," Beca says.

"This is aca-amazing!" Chloe exclaims, "This is your dream!"

Beca smiles, "It is!"

"We should celebrate tonight!" Chloe jumps up.

"What?" Beca asks, "I already celebrated..last night."

"But not with me, silly!" Chloe smiles.

Beca smiles, "Alright, let's hit up a bar later."

"Actually," Chloe takes her bottom lip between her teeth, "I was thinking maybe we could celebrate here. I can invite some of my friends and you can invite yours."

Beca nods, "Sounds like a plan, I'll make some calls," Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket.

Chloe smiles as she grabs her phone and starts calling her friends.

Beca hears a knock on her apartment door, giving a shout, "It's unlocked!"

Beca hears the door open and close as she frantically searches her closet.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse's voice fills her ears, "Whatcha doing?" He plops down on her bed, noticing Beca is in jeans and a bra.

"Looking for a shirt to wear," Beca pulls a purple and black flannel and holds it up.

"You'll be fine with anything," Jesse says, "But you better decide fast, the celebration is starting in five minutes."

"We aren't going to be there on time!" Beca exclaims.

"Yes we will, it's fine," Jesse says.

"Chloe's apartment building is ten minutes away! And the party starts in five!" Beca quickly pulls on the purple and black flannel and buttons it up.

"Let's go," Beca says grabbing her leather jacket.

"Is it weird?" Beca asks as she and Jesse walk to Chloe's apartment building.

Jesse cocks his head to the side, "Is what weird?"

"That this girl I officially met yesterday invited me over to her place for a celebration.." Beca trails off.

"No, you guys are just getting to know each other," Jesse smiles, "Now pick up the pace, I'm ready to party!"

Beca and Jesse arrive in front of Chloe's apartment and knock on the door. The door is quickly opened.

"Hey!" Chloe smiles, "Come on in," she steps aside to let Beca and Jesse inside.

"I'm Jesse," Jesse smiles and puts his hand out.

"Chloe," the redhead shakes Jesse's hand.

"My friend Luke should be here soon," Beca notifies Chloe.

"Oh, you mean him," Chloe points, causing Beca to turn around.

Beca spots Luke on the other side of the apartment, talking to a tall brunette, "Yeah, that would be him."

"I'm going to go talk to Luke, I'll catch up with you later. Nice meeting you Chloe," Jesse says.

"You too!" Chloe beams before Jesse walk away.

"I uh, brought you this," Beca holds up a bottle of wine, "I don't know what you like, I just got a white wine."

"Thank you," Chloe says, "Come on," Chloe leads Beca to the kitchen.

Beca sets the wine on the counter, "Sorry we were late."

"Don't worry about it," Chloe says, "I have some people I want you to meet if you're up to it."

"Yeah, let's do it," Beca smiles.

Chloe leads Beca out of the kitchen and into the living room where Luke and Jesse stand talking to a few people.

"Hey guys," Chloe smiles.

Everyone turns their attention to Chloe.

"Becky!" Luke exclaims, "You're finally here!" Luke grabs Beca in a headlock and drags her towards him.

"Haha, hello to you too Luke!" Beca smiles.

Luke let's go of Beca and smiles, "I'm going to go get another drink," Luke shakes his empty beer can before walking away.

"Me too!" Jesse says following Luke.

Beca looks up and sees a tall brunette and a blonde.

"Hi," Beca smiles, "I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell."

"Oh!" The tall brunette exclaims, "I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh really?" Beca smirks as she looks over to Chloe.

"Yeah, even before you and Chloe started talking!" the girl exclaims.

"Stacie!" Chloe says.

"Sorry," The tall brunette says, "I'm Stacie Conrad"

"Pleasure to meet you," Beca says with an amused smile.

"I'm Fat Amy," The blonde says with a heavy Australian accent.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca questions with an eyebrow raised.

"So skinny bitches like us don't do it behind her back," Chloe and Stacie say at the same time.

"Wow, you guys have got that down," Fat Amy rolls her eyes.

"Well nice to meet you," Beca says.

"Right back at you, shortstack!"

Beca chuckles at the nickname.

"There are a few more people I want you to meet," Chloe says, "So, we will catch up with the two of you later," Chloe says before dragging Beca away.

"Stacie was kidding about the whole 'I've heard so much about you' by the way," Chloe says.

"Was she now?" Beca asks with a smirk.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaims, "Okay, maybe not, but I swear it isn't as creepy as she made it sound!"

"Haha, whatever you say Red! Beca says.

Chloe pulls Beca up to a small group of people.

"Hiya!" Chloe says.

"Chloe! I haven't seen you all night!" A boy says with a smile.

"Well, here I am, with someone for you to meet!"

"Hi, I'm Benj Appelbaum!" The boy says putting his hand out for Beca

"Beca Mitchell," Beca smiles taking the boy's hand.

"Oh, what's this?" Benji says, still having a hold on Beca's hand.

Beca raises an eyebrow at the boy.

"It looks like we've got something.." Benji trails off before pulling something out a Beca's sleeve.

Beca laughs as she watches Benji pull out a short fabric rope of colors.

"Benji does magic, if you couldn't tell," Chloe nudges Beca.

"Yeah thanks captain obvious," Beca rolls her eyes.

"I'm Cynthia Rose," A girl says.

"Beca Mitchell."

"If you ever want to gamble, I'm the person to hit up," Cynthia Rose whispers.

"I will definitely keep that in mind," Beca says.

"Hi!" A brunette says, "I'm Emily Junk!"

"Bec-"

"-Beca Mitchell!" Emily exclaims, "I know who you are and not because you just introduced yourself to Benji and CR, but because I've listened to your mixes!"

Beca's eyes grow a little, "Wait, you've heard my mixes?

"Oh boy, here we go," Benji says.

"This is my cue to go, I'll talk to you later," CR says before walking away.

"I've heard them on the radio station that your friend Luke runs!" Emily says, "And can I just say, they are awesome, you are awesome!"

Beca chuckles, "Well thank you!"

"Okay, come on babe," Benji says, "Nice meeting you."

"You too," Beca gives a small wave as Benji and Emily walk away.

"And then, of course, there's Aubrey, but you know here already," Chloe says.

"That I do," Beca smiles.

"I hope it wasn't overwhelming meeting my friends?"

"No, definitely not!" Beca says, "They all seem really awesome!"

"Well come on," Chloe says, "Let's get this party started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this fic in a while, I've been super busy with soccer practice and band practice...and usually when I get free time now, I talk to friends or work on an original story I'm working on, so I apologize. Don't forget to leave a comment, as it motivates me to get more out for you guys!  
> ~Movies :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, it motivates me to get more out for you guys!
> 
> ~Movies :)


End file.
